One of the most efficient methods of dispensing beverages such as beer, wine and soft drinks, is by use of pressurized kegs and barrels or gravity fed lines connected to beverage faucets, usually known as "taps" (although this term should technically only apply to a dispensing device directly connected to the keg or barrel. The tap dispensing method yields what is often called true "draft" beer and ale and is generally regarded as being the best method of achieving optimal flavor and "head" on beer. The use of large quantity kegs and barrels makes the method efficient in terms of shipping, storage and connection/opening labor considerations. This makes it extremely popular in all ranges of commercial establishments, especially bars, hotels, arenas and pavilions.
A wide variety of faucet types have been used, with the purposes of providing even and leakproof dispensing and visually and ergonomically pleasing designs. In addition to well-known commercial faucet structures, such as those from The Superior Products Company of Chicago, Ill., and from the Perlick Company, Inc. of Milwaukee, Wis., various such have been the subject of U.S. Patents. Some patented beverage faucets and taps are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,096, 4,493,443 and 4,271,992, issued to Stenger, Bailey and Becker, respectively. Most facilities utilize the hoary and well-proven conventional designs, however. Moreover, these are somewhat standardized, so interchangeability of various components is feasible.
Since taps are often in exposed areas, a problem can exist from persons drawing an unnoticed glass while the facility is unattended. Unauthorized employee dispensation is also relatively common. For these reasons, and others, operators desire methods of restricting access to the beverage taps except under normal operational conditions. Various methods and apparatus have accordingly been created and adapted to provide this type of security.
The most common form of security measure utilized with respect to beverage faucets is know as a "bail lock." This structure, primarily manufactured and distributed by the Perlick Company, includes a bracket which tightens over the faucet and handle and may be locked in position, once tightened. The device prevents the handle from moving and thereby opening the valve to dispense beverage.
Another method which has been commercially utilized, with some success, is to provide an extended valve stem with a vertical hole for receiving a padlock. The padlock nominally prevents movement of the valve stem and handle and inhibits dispensation. An inherent problem involves getting a tight enough fit to prevent leakage while avoiding damage to the seal rings, and permitting easy installation and removal. Further, like the bail lock, this type of approach involves a separate item which must be stored when normal usage is desired.
Another, more complex security device, which also serves other purposes, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,243, issued to Fetterman. This device also controls the handle in order to prevent dispensation. Another patent addressing a related problem with water faucets, and utilizing a simple structure to prevent handle access, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,874 issued to Dixon, et al.
Each of the prior art security attempts is subject to objection in one means or another. Some which depend on restricting a long-lever-arm handle from motion by restriction near the fulcrum can have leakage since it is difficult to completely restrict motion in this manner. Multiple component structure, where the components are removed during normal usage can also be unwieldy to operate, since storage of the components may be troublesome. Some are complex so that they significantly interfere with conventional operation, when such is desirable. Additionally, it is usually not desirable for the security measures to be so visually blatant that attention is called to them.
Because of all of the problems associated with beverage faucets and security measures adapted for use therewith, a substantial need still exists for simple, inexpensive, secure, leakproof and aesthetically pleasing security systems.